Truth Be Told
by Tsuveras
Summary: When Willow casts a truth spell on all of Sunnydale, things don't go exactly as planned. Instead, long held secrets are finally brought out into the open and there's no going back. Buffy/Giles oneshot. Set just after Willow and Oz break up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy:The Vampire Slayer**

Willow was tired of people pitying her, being sorry for her, as well as acting like it shouldn't even matter that Oz and her broke up. It was heart wrenching being without him. She wanted to know people's real feelings. She needed to know.

That's when it hit her, a truth spell. She would cast a truth spell on all of Sunnydale. She smirked at the idea, it's not like anyone would get hurt by telling the truth, would they? So she set to work, going through her book collection to find the spell she had seen before, and when she found that, she started to gather the ingredients for said spell.

She waited for night, waited for Buffy to leave, to go on her date with Riley, which seemed to be happening everyday now. No, she didn't want to comfort Willow while she was feeling intense pain. The intense pain that friends like Buffy could help make better if they stayed in and ate ice cream together and talked about something other than boys, and if boys came up, they'd talk about how terrible they are. But lately Buffy seemed to spend all her time with Riley.

As night came she sat and cast a circle around her. She set bluebell flowers, the clary sage, two pinches of dried sweetflag, and sandalwood oil in front of her. She held a purple candle and carved the word Sunnydale into it before covering it in the sandalwood oil. She placed it in the candle holder she had and lit it. She began to chant.

"Let the truth be told,

by all who don't speak it" she held the bluebell flower over the candle flame, letting the petals burn before she blew out the flame on the now wilting flower and she set it down.

"Let the truth show,

there is nothing to hold it" she held the clary sage out to the flame and let it burn before blowing it out as she did the bluebell flowers and set it down.

"There is nothing to hide,

so mote it be" she dumped the sweetflag in her hand and blew into the candle as the sweetflag rushed over the entire circle. The candle burst into a higher flame before diminishing.

Willow stood up and stretched her legs and decided that now she just had to wait. She sat down on her bed and let herself read a book, a Jane Austin book, one with love that would cause her heart to break further. She missed Oz so much and couldn't understand why he left. Just cause he's a werewolf doesn't mean that he had to leave.

Half an hour had passed when Buffy came running in, pulling off her shirt and skirt.

"Buffy, whats going on, are you okay?" were Willow's first words.

"Yeah, I broke up with Riley, we weren't going anywhere with this, especially when I'm in love with someone else." she told her, pulling on a red dress that just screamed 'I want to be super sexy'.

"You and Riley broke up, but why?" Willow was shocked, had this been because of her?

"I'm in love with someone else Will, what Riley and I had was just infatuation. Plus he admitted he hated being weaker than me, said men are supposed to be stronger, be our protectors! Can you believe that?" Buffy was strapping on a pair of strappy red heels.

"So, who's the lucky guy that you really love?" Willow asked her, getting curious if maybe her truth spell had backfired. What if it just made people act crazy?

"It's-" she started but then someone knocked on the door.

"Can you get that Will? I have got to do something with my hair!" she remarked as she pulled her hair up, then ponytail style, and several other ways, trying to figure out what to do with it.

Willow stood up and took a deep breath before answering their dorm room door.

"Hello?" Willow asked as she opened it.

"Willow, is Buffy around?" Giles was there, holding flowers and a box of chocolates.

"No, no, no, no, this isn't happening..." Willow was going into shock, at least she was pretty sure she was.

"Willow, don't be silly, I'm here, but wait a second, don't come in yet." Buffy was trying to make her hair perfect before he came in.

Buffy finally stood next to Willow at the doorway.

"Buffy, I… You… You look stunning." Giles eyed her up and down and Willow felt her heart drop. Had Giles always felt this way for her? The innocent fatherly love wasn't so innocent after all?

"And you look handsome as always Giles, are, are those for me?" she asked referring to the flowers.

"Oh… Um, yes, they are, here." he said as he handed them to her along with the chocolates.

Buffy inhaled the scent of the flowers before walking into the room and setting them on her bed along with the chocolates.

"Giles… There's something I need to tell you. Something I never said before that I can't believe I never told you." Buffy began.

"Yes, yes, me too." Giles walked towards Buffy and Willow felt the knot in her stomach harden more.

"You first." Buffy told Giles and he shook his head.

"No, no, dear, you go ahead." and Buffy patted the bed next to her for him to sit.

"Giles, I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you, every time were close it's like I can feeling you in the air, it's like i'm supposed to be with you" a giant smile broke across Giles face.

"I'm in love with you too Buffy, it's actually very natural for slayer and watcher to fall in love, it's part of our very intimate bond." Buffy curled up against Giles as their hands entangled.

"I have to tell you guys something!" Willow finally said, more like yelled out.

"I, um, I kind of cast a truth spell" she said as they looked at her.

"On Buffy and I?" Giles asked her and Willow shook her head.

"On all of Sunnydale..." she told them and Giles eyes widened.

"Well, I very much thank you Willow, I was just always to scared and well, shy to admit my feelings to Buffy-" Giles began.

"And I was always to worried what other people would think!" Buffy exclaimed.

"But this is not good, you have to break it, people need to lie Willow, sometimes bad things can ensue from the truth." he finished.

"Your telling me." Willow muttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Buffy seemed a little angry.

"Buffy, love, shes just shocked, I never told anyone, I doubt you ever told anyone, i'm a little shocked that you love me back to be quite honest." Giles told her as he hooked a finger underneath her chin and looked deep into her eyes.

"Oh Giles, I've been in love with you for so long, it was always hard for me, being so close to you." She sighed contently and relaxed into his embrace.

"Guys, can you please stop it, can you at least let me get used to it before you start doing this around me! It's weird!" Willow was freaking out, had Buffy loved Giles all this time? Buffy never told Willow of such a thing.

Willow snatched up her spell book and started rifling through pages. She had to break the truth spell, as much as she was happy for Buffy and Giles, Giles was right. Sometimes people need to lie.

"Willow are you okay?" Buffy finally asked when tears started streaming down Willow's face.

"I just wanted my friend Buffy, I wanted you to help me through my breakup with Oz, but you were never here, you were always out with Riley..." Willow said as she tried to hold in her sobs. Buffy looked up at Giles with sad eyes before she stood up and walked across the room to sit next to Willow on her bed.

"I'm sorry Will… I was so preoccupied, I didn't even think about what your going through right now." Buffy put a warm, comforting arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Then when I try to do something about it, you and Giles become like" Willow was looking for the right word.

"Like Guffy, or Biles, or something… Its just really weird to me, you never even told me about you liking Giles in that way at all, you always said he was your stuffy, old, librarian watcher." Willow sighed as she put her head in one of her hands that were propped up by her leg.

"I never said anything because it felt strange to me too, I was always afraid that people would be disgusted with me, I guess I was right." Buffy looked down at the floor thoughtfully.

"No Buffy, I'm not disgusted, just a bit shocked, not to mention shocked that you felt you couldn't confide in me, I'm always here for you Buffy." Willow looked Buffy in the eyes, trying to show her the truth in them.

"Thanks Willow, I'm sorry if I ignored you, I didn't mean to. I was just so caught up in my own little world that I didn't stop to think about you. I'm so sorry." Buffy looked ashamed and Willow shook her head.

"Its okay Buffy, I know your the slayer and that your life is really difficult." Willow replied.

"No, that's no excuse, your life is difficult too Willow, but I promise I'm gonna make it up to you." Buffy squeezed Willow's shoulder in reassurance.

"I think Willow should break the spell first." Giles let in and they looked up at him.

"Yeah, your right Giles, I'm sorry for doing it." Willow grabbed her spell book and continued to rifle through it.

That's when the door opened quickly and Spike came in.

"Buffy, I'm in love with you!" he pronounced as he made his way towards her.

"You get away from her!" Giles raised his voice and grabbed Spike by the shoulder, pulling him away from Buffy. Buffy looked at Spike in shock.

"I'm sorry Spike, but Giles and I are together now." Buffy told him.

"Oh the hell you are!" He punched Giles across the face, hard, before falling back himself, holding his head. Why did he always forget he couldn't harm humans anymore?

"Ahh, it hurts!" he yelled. Giles hit the wall and started to get up. Spike was faster at getting up.

"I don't care about this chip in my head, I'm gonna kill you!" he said as he stood over the watcher, his face contorting as he bared his teeth.

"No you don't!" Buffy said as she stood up and ran towards Spike, throwing him across the room.

Willow was so busy watching the scene unfold that she forgot about the spell but then she remembered and went back to it. Spike and Buffy were fighting, Buffy would throw a punch, then Spike would, followed by him holding his head and grimacing in pain as the slayer would throw either another kick or punch his way.

"Okay, I found it!" Willow said as she quickly sat on the floor. She cast a circle around her and threw the stems of the plants from earlier into a bowl. She grabbed the candle and lit it, letting wax of it pour into the bowl.

"I have found my truth,

and it is done,

let this spell come undone!" she said as she turned the candle upside down and let the flame touch the stems inside. It burst into fire and went out, yet the battle in the room went on.

"Did it even work?" Willow called over to the watcher who was holding his face in pain, a large purple bruise was already forming.

"I'm an elephant." Giles said suddenly. "Yes, it seems it has."

"You know what Buffy, you don't deserve me anyways, I hope you and your old man are happy!" Spike snarled as he turned on his foot and left. Buffy let him go as she quickly went to Giles side.

"Are you okay?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Oh Giles!" she planted kisses all over his face and Willow felt quite awakward.

"I think I should head home Buffy, I just, I want to sleep." his face was turning red with blush as Buffy kissed him.

"Oh, okay, do you want me to walk you home?" she asked him, but he shook his head.

"I drove here, so." he told her and she nodded.

"Willow you still got that ie cream?" Buffy asked as Giles was leaving, but not before Buffy engaged a heated makeout session with him.

"Um, yeah." Willow told her.

"Well lets have a girls night." Buffy told her with a smile on her face, Willow smiled back and sat down next to Buffy.

"Buffy, your the bestest friend ever, even if your dating Giles now." she told her and then they both broke out into laughter.

"Well, I think we all learned something today." Willow finally said.

"What's that, cause I don't think I learned a thing." Buffy told her friend when her giggling had died down.

"The truth can be weird sometimes" they both giggled again before they found a movie to watch and ate ice cream together, talking about how boys are the devil with the exception of Giles, whom, Buffy said wouldn't count anyways cause he's a man and not a boy.

All in all, Willow was very happy, even though weirdness ensued her spell, she finally got her girl time with Buffy. Buffy was also happy, not just because Giles and her were finally together, but because she was happy to have a friend like Willow. A friend who she now knew she could tell anything and not be judged.

Fin.

 ** _A/N:_** Just a little oneshot I wrote a year or two ago. I found it on my old computer that I was cleaning out because, got a new one now, hooray. I can now commence smashing the old, crap laptop to bits! I didn't revise this story and only did spelling corrections, but if you see a misspelled word, please let me know. So, short, but hopefully sweet,(And funny, I hope) hope everyone enjoyed. Ciao.


End file.
